


Halloween Partyin' Hard Tonight

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ..fight me, Alex is dressed up as Veronica from Heathers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, if you don't know that you should absolutely listen to it, it's almost halloween and i got this idea, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: “Hey there, darlin’,” a vaguely familiar southern accent purred in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.“T-Thomas Jefferson,” Alex squeaked, turning around and tipping his head up to make eye contact.He had a pair of cat ears poking out of his hair, dark eyes trained on Alex like he was the only one in the room. A confident smirk curled the edges of his lips, hands sliding up to settle on his waist. Alex bit his lip, looking up at him through his lashes.





	Halloween Partyin' Hard Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Halloween, this is perfectly acceptable (this was an excuse to have Alex fucked in a skirt,,)

Alex was on the precipice of regretting his Halloween costume. He’d gone as Veronica Sawyer, little blue uniform attracting far too many lewd comments and attempted gropes. The Schuyler sisters, who’d gone as the Heathers, had chased off at least three guys in the last half an hour. John had disappeared among the crowd, sloppy turtle costume lost among the press of bodies in the living room. Lafayette and Hercules had also escaped, no doubt making out in a corner somewhere.

 

“Angelica, are you sure you don’t have, like, pants or something in your bag?” he questioned shyly, tugging the hem of his skirt down to discourage the roaming eyes of a nearby frat boy. The royal blue thigh highs did little to hide what was attracting people’s gazes.

 

“Sorry, ‘Lex,” Angelica replied, glaring daggers at the guy until he fled.

 

Alex sighed, slowly drifting away from the sisters and further into the crowd. He glared daggers at anyone who went for a squeeze, straightening up to his full, and very unintimidating, height. He was only slightly tipsy, and if the smell in the air and slight light headedness was anything to go by, he probably had a bit of a contact high as well.

 

He felt the heat of a body behind him before contact was made, froze up as broad hands gripped his hips loosely. The smell of pot wafted off the stranger in waves, _good_ pot, and Alex felt his palms start to sweat slightly. To be fair, he _was_ here to get laid, but the last thing he wanted was some rough, messy fuck that’d likely leave him marked up and unsatisfied, and he certainly didn’t want to be with anyone who thought it was okay to grab at him without consent.

 

“Hey there, darlin’,” a vaguely familiar southern accent purred in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“T-Thomas Jefferson,” Alex squeaked, turning around and tipping his head up to make eye contact.

 

He had a pair of cat ears poking out of his hair, dark eyes trained on Alex like he was the only one in the room. A confident smirk curled the edges of his lips, hands sliding up to settle on his waist. Alex bit his lip, looking up at him through his lashes.

 

“Can I help you?” Alex drawled, dragging his fingers up Thomas’s forearm to rest on his bicep.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, sugar, I do have something you could help me with,” Thomas murmured, tipping his head down so their faces were inches apart.

 

Although he hadn’t had many _conversations_ with Thomas, they had quite a few classes together and had plenty of heated _discussions_ that often left Alex shaking with extra energy and more than a bit horny. Anyone on campus would say they hated each other, that the tension in the air was from how awkward their fighting made everyone else feel. They couldn’t be more wrong.

 

Sure, Thomas’s opinions were 100% _wrong_ , but Alex had never met someone who could so easily keep up with his arguments and thoroughly shoot them down (except, perhaps, Angelica, but there was no chance of a romantic attachment there after the whole Maria debacle..).

 

Now, pressed almost chest to chest with Thomas, just the memory of heated debates had something stirring in his stomach.

 

“I think I could help you with a few things,” Alex hummed innocently, hand sliding between them to drift down Thomas’s stomach slowly.

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Angelica parting the crowd forcefully. He leaned up on his toes slightly, trying to simultaneously look natural and silently communicate that _this_ he was okay with. Luckily, she seemed to get the message, but Thomas gave him a slightly amused eyebrow raise. Their lips were pressed together before Alex could blink, toes curling in his shoes at the feel of it. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip, tugging gently and making him whimper slightly.

 

The thumping music seemed to cover it up, encouraging more little noises to slip out as their tongues tangled. Hands drifted down to play with the hem of his skirt, tugging it down slightly. He hummed against Thomas’s lips, pulling away begrudgingly for air.

 

“Do you always make those lovely little noises, honey?” Thomas purred, that little smirk making Alex slightly weak in the knees.

 

Alex bit his lip, averting his eyes as his cheeks heated up. “You’ll just have to find out won’t you?”

 

“Get a room!” someone called (and it sounded suspiciously like one James Madison).

 

Thomas gave Alex a sultry grin, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the door. He followed quickly, pulling his phone out of the little purse he had draped over his shoulder and shooting off a typo-filled text to John about his whereabouts.

 

The night air was chilly, making goosebumps rise on the flesh of Alex’s exposed thighs. Thomas looped an arm around his waist, holding him close to share his intense body heat. Alex looked around for any inkling of which car was Thomas’s, brow furrowing as he was led away from any that caught his eye. Instead, he was brought over to a black motorcycle with deep magenta highlights, looking like something straight out of a movie. Thomas nudged him forward, chuckling when Alex crawled on and pressed his knees together bashfully. He slid on behind him, a solid weight pressed against his back as he pulled the key from his pocket.

 

“Helmets?” Alex squeaked, choosing not to question the odd seating.

 

“It’s just down the street, darlin’, we’ll be fine,” Thomas purred in his ear, nibbling at his neck.

 

Alex whined quietly, tipping his head and squirming slightly. He didn’t notice Thomas slipping the key into the ignition until the bike growled to life under them, the vibrations giving Alex a jolt as he quickly adjusted himself against the seat. The area around them lit up fuchsia, and Alex almost rolled his eyes. Of course he’d have lights on the damn thing. A hand slid along his inner thigh, drifting up under the fabric of his skirt tentatively.

 

“Be careful for the metal, sweet pea, it can get a bit _hot_ to the touch,” Thomas growled, pressing his palm against Alex’s slowly swelling erection.

 

Alex let out a shaky moan, covering his mouth as he felt Thomas’s own cock twitch against his lower back. The hand retreated, gripping the handlebars and revving the engine. Alex leaned back into Thomas, hands gripping the seat in front of him tightly. They jumped forward suddenly, racing down the fairly empty streets in a blur of pink. Alex’s skirt flew up, forcing him to press his thighs together to maintain some semblance of decency. Thomas, pressed tight against his back, tipped his head down to nibble on Alex’s earlobe as he maneuvered around the rather sparse night traffic.

 

Alex, helpless to do anything but squirm and hold on, let out a little moan of Thomas’s name. It was lost to the roaring wind around them, and he knew the leather seat would have little crescents where his nails were digging in. They pulled up to a far too fancy looking apartment building, Thomas driving around the back to park the bike in a little garage.

 

Alex slid off slowly, knees like jelly as he leaned into Thomas’s chest. He tugged the key out, tucking it into his pocket and leading Alex up a small flight of stairs and into and elevator. Alex glanced down, catching sight of the thin cat tail swaying between his legs and letting out a quiet giggle. Thomas gave him a raised eyebrow, broad hand sliding under the skirt to cup his ass. Alex blushed, looking away as fingers drifted along the edge of his undergarments.

 

“You’re wearing panties,” Thomas stated, slightly shocked.

 

“Obviously,” Alex snapped back, “I couldn’t wear briefs, or go commando.”

 

Thomas tipped his head down to nibble on his neck, sliding his arm all the way around Alex’s waist to brush his fingers over the bulge in his panties. Alex whimpered, gripping the soft fabric of Thomas’s shirt as little sparks of pleasure fizzled across his skin. The elevator dinged and Alex stumbled like a newborn deer at Thomas’s side, thoroughly distracted by the hand still up his skirt. It briefly crossed his mind that they were still technically in _public_ , that a neighbor could come waltzing down the hall and see them like this, but then the flat of Thomas’s palm was applying pressure to the head of his cock and he didn’t really have the extra brain power to worry any more.

 

He registered the jingle of keys, the scratch of the lock, the squeak of the door being opened, then he was being ushered inside and pressed up against the door. Thomas’s lips were on his, coaxing little whimpers out of him as his coat was unbuttoned. He gripped Thomas’s shoulders, eyes screwed shut as broad hands slid over his body. His shirt was untucked, buttons undone with slightly clumsy fingers until palms splayed out across his ribs, holding him like a treasure. Thomas pressed his leg between Alex’s thighs, letting out a little moan when his hips immediately thrust forward in a desperate search for friction. He let himself soak in the sight of Alexander, committing it to memory.

 

His head was tilted back against the door, dark hair splayed out behind him and a light blush dusting his cheeks. His eyes were screwed shut, chest heaving slightly and his soft stomach tense as he ground forward like a horny dog. The skirt was splayed over his thigh, grey against black, hiding anything _obscene_ , but the feel of his cock rubbing against Thomas’s thigh in a messy rhythm was dirtier than the sight of it. He trembled slightly under Thomas’s hands, and the whimper the Alex released when he moved his thigh away sent a spike of heat to Thomas’s cock.

 

“Thomas,” Alex breathed, a not quite high pitched enough to be a whine.

 

Thomas hummed in response, dipping his head to mouth at Alex’s neck. A hand tangled in his hair, tugging lightly as Thomas’s teeth scraped over his pulse point. His cat ears were jostled and he lifted a hand to straighten them automatically, returning it to Alex’s chest when the man puffed it out greedily.

 

“F-fuck, fuck me?” he mewled, wrapping a leg around Thomas’s waist to pull them flush.

 

A broad hand slid down his abdomen, gripping his thigh and lifting him up just enough to account for the height difference. Alex’s other leg came around his waist, hips rolling forward to grind his cock against Thomas’s stomach lazily. Thomas’s other hand slid down to grip Alex’s ass, holding him up easily against the door. He lifted his head to press their lips together, straightening up and relying on pure muscle memory to get to the bedroom.

 

He dropped Alex on the bed clumsily, placing an arm next to him to keep him from bouncing of the side. His skirt had flipped up, showcasing his pale blue panties and the wet spot that had formed at the clearly outlined head of his cock. The lust raging in his eyes had darkened them from russet to a deep coffee colour, the way his shirt and jacket fell open to reveal the skin underneath downright sinful. His legs were spread wide to allow Thomas room to slot between them, kiss reddened lip caught between his teeth as he leered at Thomas.

 

Thomas leaned down to press their lips together once again, hands roaming over Alex’s skin greedily. They stroked along his inner thighs, fingertips dancing along the edge of the panties teasingly but never giving friction to where Alex needed it most. Alex’s own hand were curled in the collar of Thomas’s shirt, holding him close as their tongues twisted around one another indulgently. He whimpered as his panties were tugged down by careful fingers, one hand uncurling to slip between them and palm at the bulge in Thomas’s jeans.

 

“Oh fuck,” he whined against Thomas’s lips, shuddering at the quiet chuckle he released.

 

“Impressed?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes, “I might be, when it’s inside me.”

 

His fingers worked expertly on the button and zipper, sliding inside to tug Thomas’s cock out. Thomas pushed his jeans and underwear off, the tail that was clipped to the back slithering off the bed after them, and tugged his shirt off over his head swiftly. His cat ears were knocked askew once again, but instead of fixing them he just moved to the side to shuffle through his bedside drawer. Alex took the chance to slide off his shirt and jacket, shoving them off the bed carelessly.

 

He kicked the panties away as well, pressing his legs together and fiddling with the top of one of his socks. They’d rolled down slightly, but considering all the movement Alex had been doing that wasn’t a surprise.

 

“What a good little boy,” Thomas purred as he slid back over, tossing a little bottle of lube next to Alex.

 

He rested his hands on Alex’s calves, sliding up slowly until they were tucked under his knees. He pried his legs apart easily, sliding between them and letting his hands wander higher and higher. Alex bit his lip, pushing his hips up in a silent plea for touch. Thomas just smirked at him, pulling his hand away to grab the lube and pop the cap.

 

“Spread your legs for me, babygirl,” Thomas growled, slicking up his fingers easily.

 

Alex let his legs fall apart, arms raising above his head and crossing at the wrists. Thomas admired the sight, reaching up to pin Alex’s wrists with one hand and letting the other slip between his legs. A cold, wet finger prodded at Alex’s hole and he let out a weak moan as he was breached. Thomas leaned down to press their lips together, pumping his finger at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“Th-Thomas,” Alex whined into the kiss, looping one leg around Thomas’s waist and rolling his hips up desperately.

 

“What do you want, darlin’?”

 

Alex bit his lip, wiggling his hips and tightening around Thomas’s finger. “Please.”

 

Thomas chuckled. “Use your words, sugar.”

 

The finger in him curled, brushing his prostate and making Alex arch his back. A breathy groan left his lips, eyes fluttering shut. Thomas leaned down, lips ghosting along Alex’s jaw, chin, cheeks, leaving barely there kisses against his tanned skin.

 

“Let me see those pretty eyes of yours, sugar,” Thomas purred, and Alex opened his eyes obediently. “Now, beg for what you want.”

 

Alex mewled, back arching up desperately. “G-god, Thomas, m-more, please, _please_.”

 

Appeased, Thomas slid in a second finger, seeking out Alex’s prostate and pressing against it lightly. Alex’s eyes rolled back, fingers twisting together as he let out a moan that sounded vaguely like Thomas’s name. He scissored and stretched, entranced by Alex’s nonstop noises and movements. His back arched with every thrust, hips juddering up in a desperate search for friction. He kept his eyes open for Thomas, though they were glazed over and unfocused as he was far too caught up in the motions of Thomas’s clever fingers to pay attention to anything visual. The noises that spilled from him endlessly were downright sinful, greedy little mewls and whimpers intermingled with euphoric moans and cries of Thomas’s name among curses. He nearly fell apart when Thomas pushed in a third finger, and Thomas supposed he could do this all night.

 

“Thomas, Thomas,” Alex gasped, sounding like a drowning man. “N-need you inside me, please.”

 

And who was Thomas to deny him that? He tugged his fingers out and moved to dig through his drawer for a condom. Alex’s leg around his waist stopped him, holding him in place, and when Thomas turned to look at him he was wide-eyed, horrified at the prospect of Thomas pulling away.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“Condom,” Thomas reassured, waiting for Alex’s leg to relax.

 

Alex bit his lip, eyes searching Thomas’s face. “I’m clean, and I’m pretty sure you won’t get me pregnant.”

 

Thomas weighed the options briefly. He was clean, had gotten checked not long ago, and the only purpose of the condom would be easy clean up. However, going without could mean round two in the shower..

 

He settled between Alex’s legs, lining up as pushing in slowly. Alex tossed his head back, arms jerking out of Thomas’s grasp to wrap around his neck and haul him down for a rough kiss. Their tongues twisted together messily, teeth knocking slightly as Alex squirmed and writhed under him. Alex’s noises were muffled as he was filled, the stretch and burn feeling far better than it had any right to. His nails bit into Thomas’s back, dragging up and leaving burning trails that would no doubt be raised welts later. He made a noise somewhere between affronted and despairing when Thomas paused to let him adjust, tossing his head back and rolling his hips.

 

“ _Move_ , you fuck,” he growled, tightening his leg around Thomas’s waist.

 

Thomas, always the people pleaser, started up a merciless pace. Alex’s head lolled, eyes rolling back as his prostate was hit. His nails dug into Thomas’s shoulders, and Thomas sunk his teeth into Alex’s neck in retaliation, sucking until he was positive there’d be a dark, unhideable mark there. Alex threaded his fingers into Thomas’s hair, baring his neck as wall-shaking moans fell from his lips. Something in the back of Thomas’s mind whispered about his neighbors, how late it was, but then Alex was tensing around him, hips rolling up to match each thrust, and the voice was silenced swiftly.

 

Alex’s voice got progressively higher and breathier, incomprehensible babbling turning completely incoherent. Heat coiled low in Thomas’s stomach, winding tighter and tighter as Alex crumbled beneath him. Alex’s back arched suddenly, eyes rolling back and jaw hung open in a silent scream as he came, painting his stomach. The sight alone sent Thomas over the edge, burying his face is Alex’s name as he came with a grunt.

 

He let his hands wander down Alex’s sides, fingertips barely brushing the soft skin, as he caught his breath. Alex let out a quiet whimper, arms moving sluggishly to cup Thomas’s face and bring him up for an oddly tender kiss. Thomas hummed against his lips, pulling out slowly and coaxing another little noise from Alexander. He was boneless, eyes hazy and relaxed as he looked up at Thomas, that bright, intelligent spark still blazing under the fucked out daze. Thomas nipped at his bottom lip, chuckling as he wrinkled his nose and turned away.

 

“Sugar, get up, you gotta get cleaned off,” Thomas purred sweetly, gripping Alex’s hands and tugging him up.

 

“Carry me,” Alex mumbled, throwing his arms around Thomas’s neck.

 

“Sweet pea--” Thomas started, but was cut off by Alex’s sleepy hum into his neck.

 

Well, maybe resting for a little while longer couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you get the title reference! Also, that skirt is totally done for lmao.
> 
> also, follow my tumblr for more nonsense, and maybe some sneak peaks at half finished fics (like maybe that one that I'm supposed to be writing for a certain series,,), at stegaysaurus.tumblr.com ;D


End file.
